Everything Happens Eventually
by phalanges
Summary: Brennan finalmente toma coragem para dizer o que realmente sente por Booth.
1. Chapter 1

O caso de hoje foi o mais exaustivo para todos do Jeffersonian. Eles tinham apenas 5 horas para resolver esse caso. O corpo estava em estágio super avançado de decomposição. Eles tinham que ser rápidos e precisos, pois, cada evidência que eles coletavam, se deteriorava em um prazo de 10 minutos. Muitas evidências foram perdidas, mas, teve uma única evidência que eles conseguiram concluir o caso. O garoto teve o pescoço quebrado e uma caneta enfiada na sua jugular. Essa foi a causa da morte.

Booth chamou Brennan para ir ao Founding Fathers beber um pouco. Mas, Brennan disse que estava muito cansada.

- Booth, você poderia me levar para casa? – Disse Brennan, depois de um longo suspiro.

- Bones, está tudo bem com você? – Booth perguntou, preocupado com o silêncio de sua parceira.

- Sim, só estou cansada. – Brennan por fim olhou nos olhos de seu parceiro para responder a pergunta dele.

Chegando ao prédio de Brennan, eles se despediram, mas, Brennan tomou uma decisão, digamos, inusitada.

- Você não quer subir? Poderiamos tomar uma cerveja e conversar. – Disse Brennan, dando um sorriso cansado para o seu parceiro.

- Mas você está cansada, Bones. Você precisa descansar. Amanhã temos trabalho.

- Por favor, Booth. Precisamos conversar sobre nós. – Brennan foi diretamente ao ponto, impressionada por ter dito aquilo na maior tranqüilidade possível.

Booth parou. Ele sabia que ela iria dizer algo que ele não gostaria de ouvir. Apenas concordou com um meneio e saiu do seu carro, acompanhando sua parceira.

Brennan estranhou o fato de Booth ter ficado calado desde que ela disse que queria conversar sobre o relacionamento deles.

Ela sabia que era o momento certo para dizer isso. Mas, nunca foi boa em expressar seus sentimentos. Mas, uma voz, no fundo do seu pensamento, serviu de luz para dizer tudo o que sentia por ele, de uma vez por todas.


	2. Chapter 2

**É, eu sei. Estou deixando vocês mais anciosas. Mas, eu quero deixar o resultado em um capítulo beem grande. Aguardem! :D**

* * *

"_Deixe seu cérebro em ponto morto. E arranque fundo com o seu coração" _Há alguns anos atrás Booth tinha dito isso a ela. Mas, ela achava que isso não iria dar certo.

Agora ela sabe que isso pode ser verdade, que ela pode sim, deixar seu cérebro em ponto morto e arrancar fundo com o seu coração.

Depois que eles colocaram em um papel quando eles estariam definitivamente prontos para tentarem ficar juntos, ela sabia que ela não iria demorar muito até o seu 'coração' dizer que chegou o momento certo, que ela estava forte o suficiente para enfrentar um sentimento enorme como esse que ela sentia por ele.

Quando eles chegaram ao apartamento de Brennan, a mesma, incomodada com a situação, jogou as suas coisas no sofá e olhou para Booth, preocupada com seu parceiro.

- Booth, está tudo bem com você? – Brennan parou perto de Booth e apoiou seu braço na bancada da cozinha.

- Sim, Bones. Por que eu não estaria? – Booth olhou para ela, um pouco desanimado, e torcendo para que ela não percebesse isso.

Você está quieto desde que chegamos a minha casa. – Brennan sabia que ele estava preocupado com sua resposta – Quer uma cerveja para relaxar?

- Aham. – Foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer.

Brennan pegou duas garrafas de cerveja e entregou a Booth. Sentando no sofá, Brennan o chamou para se sentar ao seu lado.

Brennan não sabia por onde começar. Mas sabia que o que ela ia dizer para seu parceiro mudaria de vez a vida de ambos.

* * *

**O Próximo capítulo promete! :P Mas só na semana que vem! :D (Não fiquem tristes, quem sabe eu não faço uma surpresa, hein? :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Surpresa! Não aguentei e tive que postar esse capítulo. E eu preciso dizer uma coisa que eu sei que vocês não vão gostar: só poderei postar depois do dia 18! :( Eu sei, é triste. Mas, eu preciso estudar par as provas. Mas, esse capítulo eu deixei ele mais longo para não deixar vocês mais anciosas! (eu acho que não vai ter esse efeito :P) Enfim, até dia 18! E espero que gostem desse capítulo! :D**

* * *

Eles ficaram sem saber o que dizer por um longo tempo. Brennan, por fim, decidiu que chegou a hora de dizer a verdade.

- Booth. Olhe para mim. – Disse Brennan, colocando uma mão na perna do seu parceiro.

Ela sentiu seu corpo esquentar só com sua mão tocando a perna do seu parceiro. Booth sentiu a mesma coisa, e olhou para ela. Seu semblante era sério e ao mesmo tempo, preocupado.

- Quer dizer então, que você tem digamos, uma resposta? – Booth olhou para sua parceira, e colocou a sua mão em cima da mão da Brennan.

Brennan sentiu seu corpo arrepiar com um simples toque dele. Como ela conseguia manter o controle quando ele a tocava, e a abraçava?

- Tenho. – Disse Brennan, olhando seriamente para o seu parceiro. – Mas preciso que você não me interrompa, eu quero dizer tudo de uma vez só.

Booth concordou com um meneio e esperou que ela dissesse o que ele queria ouvir da boca de sua parceira.

- Todos esses anos, – disse Brennan, sem perder o contato visual com Booth – Eu sempre achei que o amor era um sentimento irracional. E ai, eu conheço você. E toda a minha concepção vira de cabeça para baixo. Até alguns anos atrás eu não acreditava que eu pudesse amar alguém. E ai, apareceu meu pai, todo o pessoal do Jeffersonian, no qual eu tenho um carinho enorme por eles. E eu já estava acostumada com a solidão, a não amar alguém, porque achava que eu acabaria perdendo todos ao meu redor e, – Brennan foi interrompida pela mão do seu parceiro passando pelo seu rosto. Ela não conseguiu manter o contato visual com Booth e fechou os olhos. Ao sentir a mão quente do seu parceiro em seu rosto, seu corpo tremeu. Ela conseguiu abrir os olhos e tirar a mão de Booth do seu rosto.

– Booth, eu pedi para não me interromper. – Diz Brennan, olhando para Booth – Continuando, então eu quis me manter forte, me afastar de todos esses sentimentos. Mas, ao passar dos anos, eu comecei a ficar fraca, a ficar vulnerável a esse tipo de sentimento. Foi quando eu soube que o que eu sentia por você era mais do que uma forte amizade. E acho que descobri isso da pior maneira: Vendo você com a Hannah. – Brennan parou, ao ver que Booth tirou a mão de sua perna e a fechou em punho. Olhou para Booth, e ela percebeu que ele ainda estava com raiva da Hannah. – Booth, você sente raiva dela e da Rebecca ainda?

- Não, Bones. É só que eu não quero ouvir o nome dela. Me deixa muito irritado. – Booth olhou para sua parceira, fazendo sinal de que estava tudo bem e que ela poderia continuar.

– Eu estava feliz por você, de verdade. Eu queria que você fosse feliz. Você tinha que seguir seu caminho. Não poderia me esperar para sempre. – Brennan tentava conter as lágrimas que estavam escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ela sabia que estava chegando a hora certa e sentiu medo. Achava que não iria conseguir. Ela respirou fundo, e continuou. – Eu sinto que estou forte. Mas, não como antes. Agora, eu posso sentir amor por alguém, amar alguém de verdade. Amar você.

Brennan deu um longo sorriso para o seu parceiro, que este retribuiu e colocou sua mão na perna dela novamente.

- Então, quer dizer que, – Booth perguntou, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, mesmo sabendo da resposta dela.

– Sim, Booth. Estou preparada para ficar com você. Mas, eu preciso saber se você está pronto também. – Brennan olhou preocupada para o seu parceiro.

– Temperance, eu venho esperando isso há muito tempo. – Booth percebeu o olhar que ela deu a ele por não ter usado o seu apelido – Eu também estou pronto. Sempre estive. Mas, com tudo o que aconteceu...

Brennan sorriu. Ela sabia que, quando ele usava seu nome e não seu apelido, ele falava sério. Não agüentava mais essa distância entre eles e o abraçou. Booth a abraçou e depois se afastou para olhar a sua parceira.

Os dois não falaram nada. Eles sabiam o que dizer. Mas, de outra forma.

* * *

**E ai, gostaram? Agora vão ter que esperar um pouco. :( Me desculpe pessoal. Mas quando eu voltar, eu vou postar o capítulo que todas esperam! Até dia 18! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pessoal, MIL DESCULPAS pela demora para postar esse capítulo. Eu fiquei com dificuldades para elaborá-lo e eu realmente espero que gostem. :)**

* * *

Booth, se aproximando mais de Brennan, colocou a mão no queixo dela e esperou uma resposta. A resposta não veio com palavras, e sim, com os lábios de Brennan tocando os seus. Ondas elétricas percorriam o corpo dos dois enquanto se beijavam. Brennan não imaginava o quanto era bom beijar Booth. Ela sentiu como se tivesse voltado para casa depois de muito tempo. Ela já havia beijado Booth antes, mas agora era com amor.

Booth aprofundou mais o beijo, fazendo com que Brennan deitasse no sofá. Ele foi sorvendo beijos no pescoço dela enquanto ela tirava a blusa de Booth. Booth parou de beijá-la e olhou-a nos olhos.

Brennan afastou Booth para poder se levantar e pegou a mão dele e indo em direção ao seu quarto.

- Vamos. – Brennan levantou e puxou Booth para mais perto.

No caminho até o quarto, peças de roupas foram deixadas no chão. Eles só ficaram com a roupa de baixo.

Brennan se deitou na cama, convidativa, e Booth logo em seguida. Booth foi beijando as pernas de sua parceira até chegar à boca de sua parceira. Brennan abriu as pernas, incentivando a se aproximar mais.

Booth tirou seu sutiã e escovou a ponta do mamilo esquerdo, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Brennan trabalhou para tirar a cueca de Booth. Booth não agüentou mais e jogou a cueca longe. Enquanto ele tirava a calcinha de Brennan, ela levantou os quadris para senti-lo e sussurrou no ouvido se seu parceiro.

- Faça amor comigo. Eu preciso de você, dentro de mim.

Foi demais para ele. Ele tirou a calcinha dela o mais rápido que pode. Mantendo os olhos fixos um no outro, ele se afundou no calor dela.

Foi uma dança que eles não precisaram aprender. Foi como se tivesse dançado no mesmo ritmo antes. Ele lembrou o sonho que teve fazendo amor com Brennan, mas o que estava acontecendo agora era bem melhor, e era _real_.

Tremeram juntos. Braços enlaçados, olhos fixos um no outro. Lentamente, eles tomavam o lugar que era deles por direito. Brennan deitando a cabeça no peito do seu parceiro e que este enlaçou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela.

Ficaram sem dizer nenhuma palavra por algum tempo, até que Brennan levantou para olhar melhor seu parceiro.

- Eu finalmente entendi o que você quis dizer quando duas pessoas se tornam uma. – Ela deu um leve sorriso até encostar seus lábios nos dele.

* * *

**FIM. :) Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado. E mil desculpas pela demora para postar esse capítulo.**


End file.
